


After Midnight

by BrokePerception



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:17:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokePerception/pseuds/BrokePerception
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even when coming home late, Hermione's waiting there for her. HG/MM</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Midnight

"You're late," Hermione whispered, pushing aside the book that she had been reading until her wife tiredly came into the bedroom.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, then kissed her wife, and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I have waited for you," Hermione said seductively, and smiled. Minerva chuckled, getting up once again, and walking over in the direction of the bathroom to get ready for bed as well.

Midnight had passed by already, and Minerva could barely keep her teal green eyes open. She yawned, as she turned on the light, and walked to the mirror. She began to get rid of the pins keeping up her heavy raven locks at day, then reached for the comb, when she suddenly noticed her wife in the reflection of the tall mirror, then felt Hermione's arms wrap around her. She could feel her nuzzle into her back, and turned to face the younger witch, letting their mouths connect in an eager, passionate kiss.

With a strength neither women would have anticipated, Hermione easily lifted the elder witch on the white bathroom counter, and surprised them both with it. "Hermione…" Minerva breathed, as the younger witch began nuzzling her neck, and kissing her jaw line. "Oh."

Hermione continued kissing, and nipping, urging Minerva to arch against her, and instinctively widen her legs, while she began hitching up Minerva's heavy robes for better access. Both women panted in anticipation by the time Minerva's bare thighs finally came into view. Minerva's breath hitched, as Hermione's eyebrows wiggled in seduction, and she moved down to settle between the elder woman's thighs.

A cry of delight escaped her as Hermione easily vanished her panties and let her mouth enclose her wife's swollen clit, tenderly sucking. She moaned as Hermione slowly ran the length of her tongue up her slit a few times, getting her core to weep with anticipation. A fingertip then slid inside and Minerva was lost. Tiredness dissipated and made room for pure passion. "Ah!"

Hermione's tongue moved back and forth on the elder witch's clit as she carefully added another finger and began pumping, setting a slow but steady rhythm – one she knew would make Minerva's orgasm nothing less but earth shattering. She only would have to drive up the pace just a little to make Minerva come – experience had taught her so. "Please… Hermione…" Minerva begged, too aroused to keep up with the leisurely slow pace.

She released another cry of delight as she felt Hermione's fingers drive into her faster, and indeed it did not take very long for her to get over the edge. She slumped against her lover, and panted to regain.

After a couple of beats, Hermione easily flicked her hand, wand-lessly getting Minerva's hair combed and braided and her attires changed in a loose nightgown. She then slowly stepped back, and took Minerva's hands, helping her off the bathroom counter.

Hermione eyed her with patience as Minerva thoroughly brushed her teeth, then took her hand, and lead her back to bed, settling next to her. Like usual, both women cuddled up closely together until dawn.


End file.
